smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Garmageddon (The Devereaux Story)/ (Part Two) Chapter 3
The commotion stopped the Smurfs in their tracks as they saw Benny for who he really was. Smurfette was surprised. "Benny...this is your real self?!" She asked him. "Y-yes...this is," Benny answered. "He-He wasn't a Smurf after all!" Clumsy muttered. "He was an impostor trying to be us!" Hefty exclaimed. "And to think I actually liked you," Mona huffed and ran over to Charming, giving him a big smooch, "Guess, you're my new boyfriend now. I always did ''find you attractive." "Eat your heart out, Benny Smurf," Charming shot him a smug wink. Benny was ashamed of himself when the whole village was talking at once. "Benny Smurf, or should I say nonSmurf," Brainy stepped up to him, "You lied about your identity to EVERYONE! What do you have to say for yourself?!" "I...I didn't...," Benny tried to say, but the crowd of confused and frustrated Smurfs interrupted him. His friends tried to help but the advancing horde pushed them out of the way. Eska could see the tears forming into her crush's eyes. Anger burned inside her, an anger she'd never felt before. She was steaming angry with the unaccepting Smurf clan that before the Smurfs could get the jump on Benny, she sped over as fast as she could, trapped Benny in a bubble, and shushed the entire Smurf village. "'You are going to like Benny for who he is, no matter how much he lied" Eska said in a low, dark, scary tone, "'Or you will never see the light of day AGAIN!" ' Benny looked over and sighed dreamily at her, "What a doll." "Yes, just STOP!" Spiro pushed his way towards the crowd with the other friends and they defended Benny. "Move out of the way, Devereaux clan," Brainy stepped up to them and tried to move them, "This impostor needs his sentence." "His sentence to what, Brainy Smurf?" Bash defended him. "He lied to us," Brainy told them. "No..it's...he," Britze tried to speak up. "He lied, ''you three," Smurfette stood beside him, "He lied to us, he lied to the village, he lied to Papa Smurf and I! He had a chance to tell the truth, and he blew it." "But, he-" Eska tried to say. "Like I said," Brainy tried to push Eska, "Move OUT of the way!" Eska lost it and pinned Brainy to the ground, "HE ONLY ''LIED BECAUSE HE WAS BEING MISTREATED, YOU IDIOT!" Eska got off Brainy and explained to everyone else, "This is EXACTLY the reason why he wouldn't show himself in the FIRST place! He knew this would happen, and it did! AND I AM WILLING TO BE KILLED BY DEFENDING HIM AGAINST A BUNCH OF RACIST IDIOTS!" Eska let out a cry that sounded like a powerful lion roar, "FIGHT ME!'" "ESKA, IT'S ALRIGHT!" Papa pushed himself through the crowd. He hadn't been a part of what had happened, and just witnessed Eska screaming at the top of her lungs, "SHH. It's okay! I will handle this." Eska was in tears as she hugged Papa, "Oh, Papa! These Smurfs are psycho! Please don't let them hurt Benny! Don't let them hurt him! Don't let them STONE him! PLEASE, PLEASE, ''PLEASE!" "It's okay," Papa told her in a soothing voice, "I knew a day like this was going to happen." Papa came over and popped the bubble. Benny landed on his feet and looked into Papa's eyes. "Papa...," He looked down, "I'm sorry." "You don't have to be sorry," Papa smiled at him, "I knew your mother and father. I knew the humiliation you had to go through. And I understood the reason you lied. And...I forgive you." "But, Papa!" Brainy pointed to the rulebook, "Impostors must be dragged outside the village-" "Enough, Brainy!" Papa silenced him, the turn to the Smurfs, "You all should be ashamed of yourselves! You know I've raised you better than to point fingers before getting your facts straight. Benny is NOT an impostor. I kept him here because his mother had to leave and his father had died. And besides, he's still a Smurf, no matter how nomad he looks." "Oh, Papa Smurf, you're right!" Smurfette wiped a tear away, "I'm so sorry, Benny! I should've gotten my facts straight." "Me too, bro. Sorry," Hefty apologized, along with the other Smurfs too. Brainy, however, refused, until Eska socked him in the arm. Afterwards, Benny was warmly accepted back into the village, as Mona walked up to Eska, "Well, Eska, since Benny is no longer in my league, I'm afraid I have no choice but to let you have him." "Wow, Mona," Eska crossed her arms and rolled her eyes, then realized what she said, "That is the nicest mean thing you've ever said to me. I guess...we can be...semi-friends?" "Semi friends," Mona shook her hand. Afterwards, the Forest Scouts returned with some items for Papa and got the whole truth and everyone in the village finally knew who Benny was and was accepting him. But, that was far from the ending of the battle. Previous Next Category:Garmageddon chapters Category:By StormieCreater Category:Smurfs: The Devereaux Story